A Chap's ramblings
by The Honest Chap
Summary: One day, Wilson awakes on a mysterious island with nothing but the voices in his head. Can he escape?
1. Day 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"A Chap's Ramblings/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Author's note: I'm trying something new, as Bertie is terrible at Don't Starve! Enjoy! These will be rather short./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDay One/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wilson awoke with a terrible headache. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a rather slender man. The man smirked. "Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes!" the man said, before vanishing. Wilson, clutching his head, stood. Suddenly, a voice with an old British accent spoke from seemingly nowhere: "I say, old chap, go gather those sticks on that little sapling! You'll need them to survive!" the voice spoke. "Who's there?" Wilson asked, walking over to the sapling cautiously. "We're in your head, you can't see us!" another old British accented voice said, sounding somewhat jollier than the other one./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Suddenly, Wilson's hand were moving a the speed of light around the sapling. When they stopped, Wilson opened his hands, and with was a little cluster of sticks. "Bravo! Jolly good show, old chap!" said the first voice. "Now, go get that flint over there." said the second. Wilson decided that the voices seemed helpful, and walked over the the flint, picking it up. "Now make an axe and chop down this here bally tree!" the first voice said, energetically. "Uh, how do I make an axe?" Wilson asked. "Oh, I'll do it!" the first voice said, and again Wilson's hands moved at the speed of light, and suddenly, the sticks and flint were gone, and lo and behold, an axe!/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Good show, now chop that tree down!" said the second voice. Wilson followed the voices instructions for the rest of the day, chopping trees, gathering carrots and suspicious berries. It was getting dark now and the first voice sounded urgent. "Quickly, make a fire!" it said. Wilson constructed a campfire, but then something struck him. "I haven't got anything to light it with." he said. The first voice returned: "Bertie, quickly light it!" it said and the other voice replied with a jolly "Yes!". Wilson heard hissing, and called out: "What was that? Who's there?" Suddenly, there was a whooshing noise and Wilson felt something near him. Just as he was getting scared, light filled the area around him. He ran over to it an put more fuel on. "We did it, Bertie! We survived the first night!" the first voice said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThese will be the contents of a day for the first few chapters. Thank you kindly for joining me, and I will see you in the next exciting outing! Until then! /strong /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Day 2 - Food and Explainations

A Chap's Ramblings: Day 2 - Food and Explaining things

"Author Note: These will not be frequently updated (I'm lazy), and will be quite short... Sorry :( (P.S. GameChap = Adam, BertieChap = Bertie)

"Wilson's stomach rumbled. It was still quite dark, and the voices seemed to notice the rumble. "I say, chap, move closer to the fire, and I'll cook the food for you" said the first voice. Wilson inched closer to the fire, curious. "Do you two have names?" he asked. "Of course we do, old chap!" replied the second voice. "I'm Bertie, and he's Adam." continued Bertie. Wilson made a mental note to not confuse the two, and noted that once again, his hands were moving in seemingly nonsensical patterns across the fire, only to produce neatly cooked and cut carrots, and what looked like piles of mushed berries.  
"How do you two do these sort of things? Cook my food, cut it, make tools, that's what I mean." Wilson asked, ponderous. "Oh, we have our mysterious way, don't we, Adam, old chap?" said Bertie, seemingly amused. "Well, yes, old boy, that we do, but if you won't explain it properly, I will." said Adam, sounding slightly cross. "Basically, we have a list of all the objects in your... um... 'inventory'. We also have a list of things you can make with them, and we just select one, and presto! And the carrots? We have no idea ourselves, old chap. Sorry." Adam explained patiently.  
Suddenly, the entire field where they were camping was flooded with light, and Wilson had to squint against the bright light. "Eh? What's happening?" he said, confused. He heard a chuckle from the two. "That was the sun going up, old bean. Sorry for laughing, but it seems so silly to us that you didn't figure it out instantly." Adam said, giggling. Wilson stared angrily into nothing, as the voices had no physical manifestation. "Now what then?" Wilson asked, spinning on the spot, observing the land. "Well, we'll need some rocks, we have plenty of food and wood, but we must be careful not to let that precious food spoil now, old chap! We'll need plenty when Winter comes..." said Bertie, now sounding slightly less jolly. "Well, let's go this way..." Adam said, cautiously. Wilson was frozen solid, looking for all the world like he had be slapped. "Winter?" he asked weakly. "No point on dwelling on that now, is there? Now, onward, TO ADVENTURE!" Adam and Bertie cried, and Wilson loosened, and began walking, picking berries, carrots, and even mushrooms.  
Soon, it was nightfall, but they found their way into what the duo called a savanna, and they sounded quite excited about it. "We'll take a break here. Make a fire, I'll cook it, and then, tomorrow, we can have a look around this savanna! How does that sound, old chap?" Adam said excitedly. "I won't even ask what excites you so much about a savanna, but sure." Wilson said, his hands still spinning like crazy.

And that's all for now folks! See you in my next exciting outing! Until then!


	3. Chapter 3 - Beefalos!

**A Chap's Ramblings**

 **Chapter 3 - Beefalos**

Author's Note: If you've enjoyed the story so far, please, leave a review! Sorry about the first chapter, by the way, I have no idea what happened. Enjoy!

Once again, the bright light that indicated the start of the day began again, and dimmed slightly, allowing Wilson to fully take in his surroundings. He played back a summary of what happened so far in his head: He had woken up on a strange… island?, and had no idea where he was. There was a rather odd man with afamiliar voice, but he didn't know why. Then the voices showed up. To be honest, Wilson didn't know if he could have even survived the first day without the voices. No, he decided. He couldn't have made the axe, or lit the fires, or even cooked the food. Heck, he wouldn't even have been able to gather the sticks or grass without the help of the voices.

"Well, old chap, we better get moving! I see rabbit holes, and we have plenty of sticks and grass for traps, and there's lots growing around here anyway!" said Adam cheerfully. Wilson grunted as a reply, and ate some of the carrot. He could envision himself going crazy with these cheerful, British voices. "Um, chap, would you like to move somewhere? We're wasting precious daylight!" said Adam, sounding more urgent. "Ah, sure, just lost in thought." Wilson replied, moving through the field. He wasn't even sure how he communicated with these voices, or if there was anyone else here, wherever "here" is.

"Ah, old bean, look over there! Rabbits! Hold on, Wilson, we're going to trap some of the little blighters!" Bertie said with excitement. Wilson looked at his blurred hands, whizzing around, and finally, a simple stick and basket trap was in his hands. "I wove it real tight." he said, pulling on some of the grass the trap was made of. "Go on, old boy, put it over that little rabbit's hole. I'm sure there's plenty of them, being rabbits, they would breed like rabbits!" said Adam, as Wilson walked over to the small hole in the ground. "Here?" he asked, looking around him. "Yes, yes, now just put it down." Said Bertie, sounding quite jolly. Wilson shrugged, and set down the trap. Walking away, he could see hundreds of rabbit holes, littering the landscape. "I told you so, old chap." Said Adam, sounding smug.

After walking until dusk, the chaps finally seemed to explode into a cacophony of sound. "BEEFALOS, OLD CHAP! LOOK, BEEFALOS! WE CAN MAKE FARMS, AND EAT LIKE KINGS, AND…" Adam trailed off, checking his inventory list. "Oh." He said simply. "Oh?" Wilson echoed, inquisitive. "Um, well, Beefalos, well, they are quite strong you know." Chided Bertie, sounding more like an adult than Adam, who was currently in a sulky silence. Nearby, one of the Beefalos pooped on the ground. For some strange reason, Wilson felt the urge to pick it up. Who knows, it might be quite useful. "That stuff is very good and useful, old bean! Pick up as much as you can." Adam said, sounding quieter than usual. "Then, I should fill my pockets!" Wilson said, convinced by the voices. After all, farms and more food sounded good to him. And anyway, the voices wouldn't lie to him, would they? They certainly haven't yet, and if they wanted him to die, they would have remained silent, or not cooked his food or lit his fires.

Over to the far right, Wilson could also see some rocks, but before he could check them out, Adam said: "Old chap, that's enough for now. Let's have a break and stay here for the night." And so, Wilson and his 'friends' did what they did before, and what they would do for quite a few more nights; they built a campfire, cooked some food and ate some more, and they had a chat about their lives. Adam and Bertie had some very long discussion about some game called "Minecraft", and something about updates, and nerfs. But this didn't bother Wilson, he just sat next to the fire and relaxed, a smile forming on his face. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…

 **And that marks the end of the chapter! If you have any reviews, or tips, or if you just want to chat, PM me or leave a comment. Thank you kindly for joining me, and I'll see you in my next exciting outing! Until then!**


End file.
